People are often looking for ways to protect their homes. People buy insurance for exactly that reason—to protect against unforeseen risks. In conventional arrangements, it may be difficult or impossible to know when a failure of a home device may occur that may lead to damage to the home, an insurance claims etc. In addition, homes located in the same neighborhood may be exposed to similar risks such as damage from weather events or neighborhood crime. For example, roof damage from a storm event on one home in a neighborhood may indicate potential damage of other roofs of homes in the same neighborhood. Without accurate information associated with a particular home or neighborhood of homes an insurance company might not be able to accurately assess neighborhood risk and the impact of such risk. This may result in an insurance premium that is based on a generic risk assessment, rather than a risk assessment tailored to the specific home in a specific neighborhood.